Episode 9663 (9th January 2019)
Plot Claudia denies all knowledge of the stolen money and tries in vain to carry on with the service. The women keep switching the conveyor carrying the coffin on and off as Audrey hurls accusations at Claudia. Liz arrives home, inside a police car. PC Carson arrests Johnny and Jenny. Audrey is certain that Lewis's funeral was funded with her money. Claudia explains that his clients and friends organised a whip-round. Audrey doesn't buy it but gives in for the time being. Sally is returned to her cell while Marcia is sent to the segregation unit. Tim doesn't trust the police to investigate the May Radfield matter thoroughly and looks online himself. Billy sees Paul with another man in the Rovers and realises the true reason he moved their date. Paul offers to cancel on him if it's what Billy wants. Billy rejects him, saying it would never work. DS Clarke tells Tim the number he gave was a dead end; it belongs to an empty house. He points out that even if May is alive, it doesn't have any bearing on Sally's case. Cathy and Rita try to trick Brian into volunteering his services at The Kabin. Brian doesn't think it's for him. Audrey warns Ken to watch his valuables. She walks into No.1 while he's with Claudia and dumps Lewis's clothes on the floor in bin bags. The prison informs Tim about the attack on Sally. Claudia is unconcerned by Audrey's accusations as no one will take her seriously. Liz lets everyone know that Jenny hit her with the car. Audrey reports Claudia to the police as a con-woman. A worried Tim rings Sally. He doesn't mention the police verdict on May as he doesn't want her to lose hope. Jenny answers 'no comment' to all of the police's questions, refusing to confirm that she was driving the car. Brian agrees to work at The Kabin. He expects to be manager but Rita only wants him as an assistant. Johnny is charged with perverting the course of justice and released. He continues to protect Jenny. Nick opens the gym bag he's been carrying about all day, which contains Audrey's £80,000. Cast Regular cast *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *DS Clarke - Alexander Newland *Prison Officer - Adam Fogerty *Celebrant - Hayley Cartwright *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Norcross Prison - Cell and corridor *Crematorium Notes *Paul Foreman's date is uncredited, despite having several lines of dialogue. *The crematorium scenes were recorded on location at Peel Green Cemetery in Eccles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick tries to talk Audrey out of reporting Claudia to the police; Tim receives a call from the prison telling him Sally has been attacked and beaten; and Cathy and Rita persuade Brian to give the Kabin job a go. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,562,266 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes